Code development typically is carried out via computer stations or devices, such as desktop or laptop computer devices, communicatively coupled with one another via a local or other network. Many modern coding techniques, such as continuous integration (CI) in which the code from one or more developers each working on a copy is updated to a mainline or master copy multiple times in a day, require an active network connection. The active network connection is necessary not only for the updating but also for functionality, as conventional CI and other development tools typically are cloud-based. This requirement, among others, can limit code development settings to those in which significant infrastructure and an active network connection are readily available.